


Twinkle Hearts

by Claire_Dimlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Swap, Happy Ending, I'm sorry Viktor, Jealous Yuri, M/M, Mentioned testing people but not really, Part 1 of Hearts series, Pining Viktor, Tanabata, Viktor and Yuuri cohabiting, Viktor is bad with his choice of words, Yuri is sixteen but I tag underage just in case, Yuri's potty mouth, Yuriyuu centric, jealous viktor, pining Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Dimlight/pseuds/Claire_Dimlight
Summary: Body-swap AU. Yuri's stuck in Viktor's body and he is practically living in hell.Yuuri loves Viktor. Yuri knows the damn truth yet he can't help but chase Yuuri's kind touch and kisses.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misty_keenly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_keenly/gifts).



> I love Viktuuri and YuriYuu and why not I have both?
> 
> Edit (10/4/2017) : Beta'd by Misty_keenly (Send your love! Misty_keenly is a godsend! <3 <3)

 

 

At first, he's seeing a dream, or so he thinks. (He needs ten whole seconds to finally realize he’s not.)

Yuuri kisses him like he was born to do it. His lips are warm and soft and Yuri would bet ten bucks he could do magic because Yuri's world spins and the worst part is, it spins in the best way possible.

(Because this is not supposed to be happening. Yuuri has Viktor. And they're engaged. And Yuri has no place in between.)

All too soon Yuuri leans away. His lips are wet and plump and Yuri wonders how a ten-seconds-kiss can do so much, not that he’s complaining. He is, however, hyper aware of the rays of the setting sun touching them, turning them into a shade of the nicest gold as if dripped with honey. Yuri licks his own lips, lovesick, chasing the aftertaste and double-checking that whatever happening is, indeed, reality and not some twisted dream.

(God forbid that this is not real. He can't just plunge into a sweetest sin only to come back beaten from a shitty nightmare. It would be too cruel.)

Because he feels a slight of fear and he needs an anchor before he falls and breaks. He finally asks, "Why you did that?"

Yuuri blinks, then he looks at anything but him. His cheeks dusted in pale pink, he stammers, "Umm... because we always do it?"

No, we don't. Yuri almost spits. Almost. He's a breath away from saying it because holy shit, is that an insult to his feelings.

But he doesn't. There's a weird tug in his chest that stills his launch for verbal assault. It's weird because it acknowledges what Yuuri has just said.

"Viktor, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I thought you would like it."

Yuri’s eyes snap open and Yuuri cowers under his glare. He looks afraid, and confused.

"What?"

"...What?" Yuuri scrunches his shoulders, his voice thickening with a Japanese accent.

"What did you call me?"

"Viktor?"

At that moment, Yuri is rendered speechless. At that moment, he notices things he should have noticed earlier because they stand out like a sore thumb. First, he's aware he's taller than Yuuri and all this time he's ducking his head down in order to look at him in the eyes, albeit only slightly. Second, he has no recollection of what happened before the kiss and third, the bangs covered his face are silver instead of blond. Unless he has a weird case of Alzheimer's or his hair graying too fast, he finally realizes he’s stuck with the crazy supernatural phenomenon known as body-swap.

"I'm not Viktor..." there's a lilt in his voice that shatters his statement. There's the weird tug again that tells him he is indeed Viktor. "I'm not Viktor," Yuri tries again, sure this time, as he ignores the tug, "I'm Yuri Plisetsky, I'm not Viktor fucking Nikiforov, so stop look at me like that, Pig!"

But Yuuri keeps staring at him like he would to a brat stealing cookies before dinner, his brows furrow and he tilts his head, "Tell me you’re playing a prank on me."

And here he thought it was Yuuri who playing a prank on him...

"I think I need a mirror. A big one, actually." Yuri tells him at last.

"We have one in the bathroom," Yuuri nods at him as he leads him through their shared house. (It's Viktor and Yuuri's, not his, only theirs. He clarifies to himself. But the stubborn part of his consciousness keeps telling him he has a part of said ownership which is incredulous. He doesn't remember buying a house with Viktor. Nor Yuuri. Nor both.)

 

 

Yuuri keeps sending him the look.

 

* * *

 

Yuri Plisetsky is not known to be someone to easily freak out, it's the Pig's ability not his. Yet when he stands before a pristine mirror and is greeted with Viktor's ugly face looking back at him instead of his own, he can’t help it.

"You have it. The mirror. Now what?" Yuuri asks tiredly, crossing his arms. He still has the look in his eyes.

“Why I am in Viktor's body?"

"Because you are Viktor. It's equal to why I am in my body, because I’m Yuuri," Yuuri somehow has this stupid smile that makes Yuri's heart skips a beat. He looks fond as if he is used to...to whatever this is.

"Now take a bath. I’ll prepare dinner."

Yuuri leans up and gives him a peck on his cheek, then scurries away. His steps on wooden floor reverberate and slowly fade and not a minute later he's back with a clean towel and clothes. Without a word, he puts them on the cabinet near the mirror before leaning up and pecking Yuri's cheek again.

The door finally closed.

Well... that's so…domestic...

Yuri looks at the mirror and curses Viktor for his luck.

* * *

 

Weirdest of all, it doesn't feel wrong. It feels natural. As natural as water glides and the blood runs through his veins. Natural as the Sun rises in the east and sets in the west. Natural as Yuuri kisses his sweat-slicked face in the bathroom. Yes. So. Fucking. Natural.

* * *

 

  
That night Yuri's stomach is warm with Japanese curry and barley tea. His mind is whirlwind but he won't say no to Yuuri's cuddle and soft caress and gentle lullaby. He doesn't much remember why he ends in bed with Yuuri, with a thick blanket draped over their bodies like a huge cocoon. He absolutely doesn't know why Yuuri hugging him like koala and snoring like an old man (He's exaggerating. Yuuri doesn't snore. Viktor has said it enough, Yuuri sleeps like princess and Yuri has to agree as he witnesses it with his own eyes.)

He spots a moving shadow in the poorly lit room and realizes it's only that ugly ball of fur Viktor loves so much. Makkachin. Yuri doesn't have soft spot for dogs especially Viktor's dog. So he has this bad feeling he’s about to jump on him like it usually does to Viktor.

Fortunately, the dog only eyes him. Full of judgment, Yuri would say, since Makkachin doesn't pant in excitement and doesn't wag his tail, his black eyes bore into his soul and they give him the creeps.

It's indeed creepy, yet somehow assuring at the same time.

In the long hours since he's stuck with this oddity he manages to let out a first, small breath of relief. At least there's someone who still recognizes he's not Viktor, even if it's only a dog.

When he finally turns back to his senses, he's back to the starting point: this probably only a dream. A vivid dream. It's not new. He had something like this before where he was hit by a truck and he remembers the pain felt so fucking real he thought he'd die only to wake up realizing none of it was. He laughed at his own foolishness afterwards.

Yuri looks at the sleeping figure next to him. He feels something like loneliness after deciding this only a dream. Pushing his luck, he kisses Yuuri's forehead. He smiles a secret goodbye and slowly drifts into tight sleep, all the while ignoring a pair of eyes that reminds him vividly of two black holes.

* * *

 

Yuri is awoken by the best feeling he can recall in his entire life.

He feels a pair of soft lips worship his skin. From his collarbone to his jaw. They then linger on his lips, the teeth tugging on his bottom lip giving him a wonderful sensation. Before he can return the favor the lips already continue their journey to his cheek, his brow, to his eyelids--they do this sinful nipping motion that begs him to open his eyes. So he does.

"Доброе утро," comes Yuuri's sleepy greeting. He smiles like an angel but speaks and moves like a sin. He drags his nose to Yuri's ear, "Good morning," his voice is deep and oh, God... "Ohayou gozaimasu."

Yuri swears he doesn't have language kink. But the way Yuuri speaks the three languages doesn't help his morning wood. Yuri hasn't decided if this is a good thing or not.

Yuuri kisses his lips again. Yuri's world is spinning again, Yuuri’s lips massaging his where it feels just right. Yuri kisses back, addicted, hopeless. He fights for dominance, bitting Yuuri's lip. Yuuri's moan sending a shiver down his spine and he loves it. He plunges his tongue into Yuuri's warm mouth. They practically suck each other's morning breath yet Yuri would still call this the best morning of his life.

Yuuri hands find his arms. He slowly, tauntingly, drags his mouth away and like a moth to a flame, Yuri can't help but feel entranced and chase to the touch, already missing it. There's a string of saliva connecting their lips and it hasn't broken yet. Not until Yuuri tugs his arms and makes him sit straight. (apparently what Yuuri wants.)

Yuuri moves out from the bed but after a while he's back with a pair of clean clothes—Black tight pants and a gray long sleeved shirt. He leans down with a knee between Yuri's thighs and whispers to his ear, "Now that you're awake, don't you remember we have training today?" Yuuri's mouth curls into the sweetest smile, "Why don't we behave like a good kids to Yakov and come early?"

Yuuri kisses Yuri's head, where his hair whorl would be, and then he leaves the room. Yuri's eyes following him.

What the hell just happened?

Yuri catches Viktor's reflection on glass framed photographs near the door. Viktor follows his movements. From the scrunched brows to wide-eyed steel blue orbs. Yuri finally comes to his senses. He remembers yesterday. The bitter taste clogging his throat mercilessly. He just sits there, contemplating whether he's going back to sleep to prove this is not real or play along with this stubborn dream.

(But the ghost of Yuuri's lips still cling on his skin. They're heavy with something no dream could possess. So is this a dream?)

Later, the whiff of pancakes rolling in, mixed with the smell of morning dew and snowflakes, he hears Yuuri’s voice from the kitchen. The melody is kind and catchy, some Japanese nursery rhyme? No, Yuri realizes after a moment. The words are indeed spoken in soft Japanese but he can't mistake it for something else. This is definitely Mozart's Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, the Japanese version.

It strikes Yuri hard how he wants this... this warmth... this... something he keeps only in a dream but afraid to ask, because he knows his place. He knows exactly who Yuuri's in love with. Even a blind man would say the obvious.

Viktor, Yuuri loves Viktor. Viktor loves Yuuri. And they're engaged. Yuri has no place in between. He's only an outsider.

Yuri looks back at the reflection and hopes his anger is loud enough to shake wherever Viktor actually is right now because fuck, count him out of this shit!


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit (10/4/2017): Beta'd by: Misty_keenly (Send your love to Misty_keenly <3)
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and the supportive comments from the previous chapter <3 <3 <3

 

 

Yuri notes, with a hint of fear, just how much control he has over Yuuri with Viktor's body.

It's like those time when cultural shock hits him and a child-like curiosity arises he never knew he actually had. When that happens, it's his curiosity who speaks, moves and touches almost like has no control over it.

It's no different when he comes into kitchen only to find Yuuri leaning on the wall in nothing but an over-sized sweater. With a porcelain cup in his hands and a serene look weaving through the opened window to a faraway place, his motherland, possibly. Yuuri looks ethereal like this, the morning glow smudging his features and softening the edges.

When Yuuri notices his arrival, he smiles his most genuine smile and Yuri's heart aches.

(It's aching and choking and he needs a way to stop this.)

"What are you doing in that? You'll catch a cold." God, he doesn't sound like Viktor at all. He bites too harsh, with words too sharp.

(But a part of him feels smug since he doesn't have to sink into a sick pretense. Another feels insecure and hopes Yuuri doesn't notice the difference. He's still not willing to end this dreamy life so soon.)

"At least don't go wandering around butt-naked," Yuri mumbles, eyes downcast with his face a light pink. Yuri scrambles to sit on the kitchen bar stool and stabs the pancakes with perhaps a bit too much force.

Yuuri puts the mug on the counter and blinks at him, "Butt-naked?" he looks down at himself. A coy smile finding its way onto Yuuri's lips, "Hmm... I don't think so. Wanna bet?”

Yuri thanks whatever deities may be that he doesn't choke on his breakfast.

"W-what?"

The smile still present, Yuuri takes a seat on the counter. His sweater rides up and Yuri experiences a slight dilemma of choosing between warm pancakes or smooth bare legs. Yuuri, with his position, practically half straddles him. His eyes are dark as he leans and breaks Yuri's personal bubble like it’s nothing. He drags every word and coats them with sugar and evident playfulness.

"I mean, why don't you see for yourself?"

Oh. My. God. What kind of sex God had Viktor turned Yuuri into?

Seconds later, Yuuri's face blooms in scarlet as if he realized what he was saying, "Oh, um, forget it."

Yuuri hurries to slide down from the counter. He takes his cup with him as he turns to leave but Yuri is already on overdrive so he stops Yuuri by grabbing his ass.

Like, quite literally.

Yuuri's skin is supple and smooth and Yuri appreciates the roundness. He's wearing briefs, thanks God, but it doesn't mean his touch on Yuuri's skin is simply what some would call pure curiosity.

"V-Viktor!" Yuuri's whimper feels like a hard slap and spit of acid and Yuri immediately pulls his hand away like it's been burnt.

Yuri knows he’s supposed to say sorry, but the shy pout on Yuuri's face tells him he's already forgiven.

(Yuri wonders, with Viktor's body, what else he could be forgiven for?)

(Can he blame himself for thinking such a thing?)

"I'm going to take a shower," Yuuri flees.

* * *

 

  
"This brat is me," Yuri says matter-of-factly. Yet, deep inside himself, he's getting to be more and more confused.

Yuri, or rather the acclaimed Yuri Plisetsky in Viktor's body pointing his finger to his impersonator: the one with his body who spits at him as if he's some bug.

"What are you saying, old man?" his impostor slaps his hand away, "Oi, Katsudon! Did Viktor hit his head or what?"

Yuri doesn't know what else to say or even think, because this turn of events is almost definitely more than he can handle. He came to rink expecting to find Viktor stuck in his real body just like he is stuck in Viktor's. But instead, the one residing in his real body seems like the real Yuri Plisetsky, if the way he speaks indicates anything...

Then where's the real Viktor?

Who is he?

(Yuri—is that even his name?—half of his consciousness insists he's Viktor Nikiforov and now he doesn't know how to tell it otherwise.)

(He doesn't know what's real anymore. He doesn't know where he should start, he doesn't know how to continue and as who.)

(He's lost.)

And then Yuuri glides on the ice like he's the last hope. Yuuri's face is a mix of worry and wonder. He skates, slowly yet surely approaching him and his impostor. His skate blades leave trail of picturesque lines carved into ice. Yakov calls him to ignore them but Yuuri simply lifts his hands up, silently asking for a permission from the coach.

"What's happening here? Did you call me, Yurio?" Yuuri says once he's within their earshot.

"My name is not Yurio for god’s sake!" Yurio jabs a finger to Yuri's face but he swats it in reflex. Yurio scowls at him, "The old man is spouting nonsense. He said he was me."

Yuuri furrows his brows. He gives him the look again, "You're still talking about that?" he chides. He then smiles at Yurio apologetically, "I'm sorry Yurio, it seems Viktor still has his prank mode activated."

Yurio scrunches his nose in disgust.

"Whatever. Gross."

Yurio skates away, leaving the two of them alone in the center of the rink. Yuri looks at the white cold surface under his skate blades. He looks at the pants he's supposedly never owned in his closet collection. His gaze moves to his gray hoodie and back to the gold skate blades.

(Who is he really?)

Suddenly he feels soft caress on his cheek and he looks up. Yuuri looks at him with gentle eyes. He's quiet but his eyes tell everything and yet, nothing. Yuri recalls his somewhat hidden admiration for Yuuri's eyes. They're bland brown. But if you stare long enough you'll find gold specks and treasure of the world.

"Viktor," Yuuri calls softly and his voice filled to the brim with love, "are you sick? You don't look so good today, You want to go home?"

Oh, right. Yuuri loves Viktor. If he were Viktor, Yuuri would love him.

Isn't it the easiest way? Why he's denying it in the first place?

(If he had Yuuri to himself he wouldn't care what happened to the rest of the world.)

(It's okay. It will be so easy, to claim himself as Viktor.)

(He is Viktor. He is Viktor. He is Viktor.)

_Viktor_ smiles at Yuuri, "I think I need to go home today."

Yuuri nods, "I'll tell Yakov, then we can go home together."

"No, you don't need to. I can go by myself. And besides I doubt Yakov will let us."

"But you're sick—"

"I'm just sleep deprived. I think. I just need to lie down for a few hours and everything will be alright."

Yuuri bites his bottom lip but after a pause he finally seems to give up and nod.

_Viktor_  grins. He lifts his head and shouts, "Yakov, I—"

* * *

 

_Viktor_ pushes the front door weakly. He pads his way to his and Yuuri's shared bedroom. He meets Makkachin halfway and although _Viktor_ still doesn't think he likes dogs, he can try. He brushes his palm on Makkachin's curly fur, albeit awkwardly.

"Yo Makka, having a good day? Or did you have a shitty day like me?"

_Viktor_ hides his smile. Of course his mouth still as potty as ever. He needs to fix it. Because Viktor doesn't swear. He can't disappoint Yuuri. (Viktor probably swears and he's probably lot more creative than Yuri Plisetsky. It's more like just he has a very good grasp of controlling his persona.)

Makkachin doesn't bark. And _Viktor_ should've known then it was something like a bad sign. Makkachin bites his sleeve, dragging him with all his might he almost stumbles.

"W-Wha-What? Bad dog! Bad dog! Where are you dragging me to? Makkachin?!"

They arrive in the living room and to say it's messy is an understatement. Because God, have mercy on him, Yuuri won't like this. The room is really a disaster.

"What happened, Makka? Did you do—"

Before _Viktor_ finishes his words, Makkachin is already back with a piece of paper in his mouth. He puts the paper on the floor infront of him and _Viktor_ 's eyes widen in disbelief.

On the paper, there's words, written poorly as if written by an infant.

But the message is clear and _Viktor_ can hear a clap of thunder from far away.

 

 

_'I am Viktor Nikiforov. Who are you?'_

 

 

 

 

  
...What?


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit (10/4/2017): Beta'd by Misty_keenly (Shout your love please <3)
> 
> Thank you for your supportive comments and the lovely kudos. <3

 

 

_Viktor'_ s world spins.

Makkachin—no, Viktor (the real Viktor?) barks at him.

(If the dog really is Viktor then he can't be Viktor, but he already decided he was Viktor. But Makkachin, the dog—)

"I think... I think I need a few minutes. Please, just let me…"

Yuri (that's a lot better, sounds right) had never felt the need for a time out in his life before now. He lifts a hand, a universal sign to just. hold. on.

He folds his knees, folds his arms and Yuri looks like a ball like this, a nervous wrecking ball. He puts his palms on the nape of his neck. They're cold, "Oh fuck."

Fuckfuckfuckfuc—

Yuri massages his head. He looks at the huge brown poodle, at Viktor. His world spins again. He groans.

"You're kidding, right?"

Viktor whines. He pushes Yuri's shoulder gently with one of his paws and Yuri stills. He takes a long breath and peeks at the dog from behind a curtain of silver bangs.

"Are you really Viktor?"

It really would sound ridiculous if he weren't in the same boat.

The poodle whines again, pushing the paper and then nodding its head.

Yuri pries his hands away to take the paper and finds it's a little wet with snot. Yuck. The words are written with bright red crayon. (Typical Viktor.) They're inconsistent, the letter 'V' is too big while the 'o's don't even make it to full circles.

"Wait, how would it be possible for you to write when you only have paws?"

Viktor looks at him with his black-hole-like eyes. As Yuri looks closely, he notices they don't only reflect the light but seem to possess intelligence. Suddenly Viktor opens his snoot, his tongue lolling. Oh.

"You used your mouth?" wait, "You mean, you put the crayon in your mouth?" Yuri asks, incredulously, "You know that's dangerous, don't you?"

Viktor whines and his ears droop.

Yuri pats his head, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scold you. I know it was hard for you."

Viktor probably didn't have any other choice. It probably would be more dangerous if he used a ballpoint instead, or even a pencil. Either one could easily get stuck in his throat. Crayons are thick enough for him to handle, at least.

Yuri runs his gaze across the room and sighs.

"We need to clean this mess, Viktor, I've seen how scary Yuuri is when he gets mad," Yuri gets up, brushing the dirt off his pants, "and we need to find a better way for us to communicate. There's no way I’m letting you to use a crayon ever again. Think about when we get back to our bodies, your dog won't like it if he gets sick and it wasn't even his fault."

Viktor seems to disagree. He pushes Yuri's knee and barks.

"What?"

Viktor whines. He pushes his snoot to the paper in Yuri’s grasp. The words play again in his mind. "Oh."

_'I am Viktor Nikiforov. Who are you?'_

"Right, I almost forgot."

—Who are you?

(To be honest, he doesn't really know himself.)

"Yuri Plisetsky. Shouldn't you have already noticed already, old man?" he laughs.

(His laugh sounds pathetic, even to his own ears.)

* * *

  
  

If Viktor’s stuck in a dog's body and Yuri Plisetsky is still his real self, then who is he actually?

Once he finds where Makkachin went he'll find out.

Probably.

* * *

  
  

"I think a tablet computer is the most suitable."

A bark.

"Look, I think this is wide enough. Try putting your paw there."

A pause. Seconds later, a twinkling of laughter erupts.

"You have too much fur it doesn't work, we need to cut—no! Don't give me that look. It'll be fine. Believe me, dog's fur grows faster than your hair does."

Yuuri appears a second later with an apron and ladle, "What is it? Did I miss something? Aw, you two look cute."

Yuri gawks. He looks at Yuuri, eyes skeptical. There's no way a dog trying to strangle someone to death could be cute.

Viktor barks happily as he trots over to Yuuri, leaving Yuri sprawled on the couch. Yuuri welcomes Viktor with a giggle as he pounces on him. He rubs behind his ear and Viktor whines in contentment. Yuuri looks up and gives Yuri a warm and loving smile.

"Viktor, dinner’s ready."

Yuri's hearts tightens. Because simply, it's ironic.

Yuuri pries Viktor's paws off of him. He takes long strides and, before Yuri has a chance to blink, Yuuri has already lent his head up to kiss him on the lips.

(Yuuri's kissing him in front of Viktor.)

Yuri and Viktor freeze. Yuuri, the ever oblivious Yuuri, pushes his tongue out to graze the seam of Yuri's lips. He leans away as his face blushes deep red.

Yuri stays there even after Yuuri goes back to the kitchen. He's searching for Viktor and when he finds him, Yuri is punched with guilt and he finds himself staring at a pair of black holes again.

"You know better than anyone that’s unavoidable," Yuri hates his voice. It sounds lame, but they both know Yuri’s only making excuses and he can't look at Viktor.

Yuri pushes himself from the couch, taking baby steps towards where Yuuri is right now. When he arrives at the dining room, he's welcomed by the warm smell of green borscht. He pulls a chair back and sits on it.

For a few minutes the room only filled with clinking and chewing noise but Yuri can barely taste. His tongue is numb and so are his fingers and he's still fighting but the pressure of the guilt pricks mercilessly on his heart. His head feels light. In a bad way. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Viktor walk silently to Yuuri's knee, having already finished his dinner.

Yuri's aware that Viktor probably eats dog foods on the floor, like a dog, while he's here stealing his share of dinner made by his beloved. God knows what Viktor thinks of him right now.

(A thief, it seems)

(Yuri decides he hates the word.)

(And the rest of the world, as a plus, because it's not his goddamn fault he's trapped inside Viktor's body with his loving fiancé.)

Yuri puts his spoon aside and he bites his lip. He opens his mouth after he's calm enough.

Casual. Casual.

"Yuuri," Yuri internally cringes at his tone, he tries to mimic Viktor but fails bizarrely, "I think, tonight I'm sleeping on sofa."

Yuuri puts his own spoon and looks at him like a slowed scene in a thriller movie. Then, he asks, voice glaringly neutral, "Why?"

Viktor perks his ears at this. His black eyes bore into Yuri. Yuri doesn't know what that look means.

"Nothing in particular," casual, casual, Yuri chants in his mind, "We can always cuddle afterwards, of course, but tonight I want to be alone."

Yuri sucks his bottom lip, looking at Yuuri with, he wishes, hopeful look.

Yuuri's eyes are unreadable. The room becomes eerily silent and you could cut the atmosphere with a knife. Yuri feels the telltale damp of cold sweat on his nape.

At least Yuuri looks calm.

"Is this... are we breaking up?"

Yuri takes it back. Yuuri's not calm at all. He’s panicking. Viktor panics. Yuri panics.

"No no no no of course not! What makes you think that?"

That's the final straw apparently because Yuuri's face scrunches up as fat tears roll down his cheek and his body shakes as he cries. Viktor’s already on his feet, lolling his tongue to lick the tears away.

"Because," Yuuri hiccups, "You got mad when I kissed you yesterday. And today you don't want to walk home with me, and most of all," Yuuri angrily shows him his ring and then points to his hand," you don't even wear your engagement ring!"

Of course he doesn't wear one. He doesn't even know where Viktor usually puts his ring. And he's not used wearing it either but shit, Viktor surely will kill him if they really break up.

"Listen Yuuri, it's not what you think," Yuri doesn't know whether he should touch the crying man or keep his hands to himself. He opts for the latter. "I can explain—"

"Are you seeing someone else? Are you cheating on me?"

This is bad. Telling Yuuri he's actually Yuri is out of the question. He would probably tell him to stop this joke again and then freak out. What else he can do to save himself from Viktor's wrath?

"Are you?!" Yuuri screams. His cry mixed with Viktor's deep growl. Oh no, oh no—

"I'm sorry I can't tell you, but Yuuri please, please believe me," he says, almost without thinking.

Yuuri's cries get louder. Fuck!

"I'm actually impotent okay!"

Yuuri stops his wailing and all other sounds with it. He blinks and looks at Yuri with wide blank eyes. Yuri realizes what he just said and he really, really wants to kill himself right now.

Viktor passes out on the floor.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by: Misty_keenly [(shout your love pleasee <3)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_keenly/pseuds/Misty_keenly)
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and lovely comments on previous chapter <3
> 
>  
> 
> Warning:
> 
> \- puking scene (If you love the character enough it will probably draw out your paternal/maternal instinct instead than finding it disgusting. Probably. Idk)
> 
> \- food poisoning (accidentally so it's not like someone's fault)

 

 

 

On silent nights, Yuri often asks himself why or even how he has these useless feelings towards Yuuri.

Did they bloom on the night of banquet when they had their own time during the dance off? Had they come to him since he stumbled upon Yuuri's programs on YouTube for the first time? If so, did the night’s themed costume cause this? Or his beautiful step sequences Viktor always said make him look like he produces some sort of music?

Yuri remembers back then he watched Yuuri like he was a God in disguise. He had been mesmerized, spellbound, Yuuri was dancing on the ice wearing see-through black clothes adorned with small specs of glistening blue and gold. He looked majestic in them and they reminded him of the dual-colored polyester curtains his late grandmother had cherished for years. Yuri wanted to clutch him, squeeze all the stardust and drink all his cries until his God became human enough to bring home.

It's Yuri who noticed Yuuri first. It's him who had admired Yuuri for more than four years, not Viktor. So why is Viktor the one standing beside Yuuri and the one who holds his hand?

(Because Viktor was brave enough to come to him while Yuri was afraid, because Viktor had the initiative to hold his hand while it was near enough for Yuri seeing him from afar.)

(His defeat had already been set.)

(But suddenly now he's standing next to Yuuri, holding his hands, seeing his smiles and his love to the last drop.)

(He can't do this. Yuuri's Viktor's. No matter how much he yearns for Yuuri's affection he can't just steal someone's happiness.)

Yuuri’s already tucked in bed with his back to him but his posture is too stiff for him to be asleep. Yuri stands awkwardly in door frame. He feels Viktor's snoot on the back of his knee giving him a push of what he hopes is support before he leaves the two of them alone.

' _What? What do you want from me? To sooth your fiancé when you know I'm crushing on him?'_

(No, Viktor can’t know about his feelings. He had seen it himself how jealous the older man could get. Viktor wouldn't let him near his fiancé if he knew he had questionable intentions.)

Yuri takes a deep breath. Now or never.

He walks over and pulls the blanket slowly aside before he slides himself in and puts his head on the pillow. He sees Yuuri stiffen.

"I'm sorry," Yuri says after a moment of stillness.

Yuuri mumbles something incomprehensible.

"What was that?"

Yuuri huffs and switches his position so he can face him. His face is half hidden by the pillow but Yuri still recognizes those eyes that hold anger and defiance glistening in them, even in the dark. He bites his tongue to keep himself from apologizing again.

Yuuri looks at him for a long time before he tucks in his chin and starts playing with his shirt button. Yuri waits patiently.

"Do you expect my love to be so low, Viktor? Did you ever think I'm going to stop loving you just because of petty reason like…" Yuuri blushes, " _that_?"

Okay. Just think. Play along. You can do it Yuri.

"I was just afraid," Yuri admits, at risk of sounding like some shitty sappy movie, but it sounds so Viktor he congratulates himself anyway.

Yuuri sucks on his bottom lip as his hands seem busy on their mission to rip off his shirt button. He lets out a shaky laugh.

"You? Viktor Nikiforov? Afraid? Never in thousand years I have imagined," a pause, "but it seems I mistook you," Yuuri looks up, his smile crooked, "I always seem to forget that you're only human."

Yuri nods.

Yuuri looks like he's going to cry again so Yuri envelopes him in a tight hug as he tucks his head under his chin and the jet black hair tickles his skin. He moves his hands to rub over his shoulder soothingly. Yuuri hugs back.

(Someday, oh someday, Yuri wishes he could do this with Yuuri when he's fully aware who he's hugging. He bets that would be wonderful.)

"I love you, Viktor," Yuuri whispers against his shoulder.

"I love you too, Yuuri," and he means it.

* * *

 

  
Yuri doesn't know what time it is but the sky is still dark.

"Yuuri?" he calls, the noise stops momentarily.

"Oh Viktor, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you."

"What are you doing?" he asks hoarsely before finally his eyes find Yuuri stumbling around in the darkness. There's sound of drawers being moved and a long sigh blown by the Japanese man as he finds what he's been searching for and Yuri recognizes the shape of the car keys as the metal glints.

Yuri belatedly realizes Yuuri has been talking to him.

"...out. I didn't know—he hung up on me. But he didn't sound good and he's alone. I'm going to his house."

The panic in Yuuri's voice washes away all remaining sleep clinging to his eyelids.

"Who?"

"Yurio."

That 100% gets his attention.

"What about him?"

Yuri shrugs. "I'm going to check on him."

"Count me in," Yuri says. Yuuri nods, giving him a thin smile.

"Sure, go grab your jacket, Viktor."

Yuri obeys him and runs to the closet. He wakes Viktor in the process of pulling on one of the sleeves. He recites what he heard from Yuuri to him and Viktor nods his head.

He shouts as Yuuri’s halfway from pulling the car out the garage, "Yuuri, Makkachin wants to come!"

"Okay," comes the stiff reply. Yuuri doesn't really look at him. He's more focused on rear view mirror as he drives very, very slowly.

When the car is ready Yuuri offers him to drive.

"I don’t think I can." he says with a nervous smile. Yuri doesn't know how to drive. Yuuri lifts his eyebrow but fortunately doesn't comment on it.

"Then fasten your seatbelt and keep your hands on Makka. This’ll be rough."

Twenty minutes later they arrive at his house, the lights are still on and the door's locked, but Yuri easily finds the spare key under the pot of camellias.

"How did you know that?" Yuuri asks, surprised.

Yuri twists the key in the keyhole and shrugs, "Yuri told me before."

Once he opens the door Yuri's greeted by a ball of warm and white fur literally pouncing on his face. Wow.

"Wow," Yuuri echoes his mind, "I never knew Katya was so affectionate towards you."

Yuri pulls his beloved cat from his face and studies her for a moment finding himself surprised at the unfamiliar playful, yet friendly glints in her usually stoic eyes.

Yuuri makes his way to his living room. He calls Yuri's name as he opens each door, one by one. Yuuri gasps.

Alarmed, Yuri chases after him with Viktor in tow.

Yuri finds Yuuri on the floor with a hand nursing his sick looking impostor's forehead with said teen sprawled in his lap. His face is pale and he mumbles something that can only come from high fever.

"...I hate cold. I hate skating. Why master loves skating so much. I can't... I am a disgrace to cat’s kingdom. I am relying on my instinct too much. But I love whiskas. Whiskas is so good. Master is kind. But whiskas is so heavenly. Whiskas my whiskas..."

Yuuri looks at him, question clear on his brown eyes, "As I recall... Whiskas is cat food, right?'

Yuri nods numbly.

Yuuri picks his impostor bridal style and gives him to Yuri.

"Viktor, hold him, I'm going to bring back some water. Oh, he probably needs to throw up so you probably want to go outside—"

His impostor pukes, some of it lands on Yuri but not as badly as it does on Yuuri. Viktor whines beside him and takes a few steps back. Yuuri's face scrunches in concern as he rubs small circles on the teen's back.

"Yurio? Can you hear me?" Yurio ignores Yuuri. He whines against him with his hands on his stomach. Yuuri turns his head towards Yuri, "Viktor, can you bring me some water?"

Yuri runs to the kitchen and he's back with a huge glass of water. Yuuri takes the glass and starts to guide Yurio to slowly sip it. The teen's eyes crack open slightly.

"Ah, you," the teen looks at Yuri, "Master hates you so much and he calls you old man so you are old man..."

Yuuri grabs his attention by pinching his jacket.

"We need to bring him to hospital. I think it's food poisoning."


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by: Misty_keenly [(shout your love pleasee <3)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_keenly/pseuds/Misty_keenly)
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and lovely comments on previous chapter <3

 

 

 

 

Yurio had collapsed due to allergies and severe dehydration, or so the doctor said and he may or may not go home after IV treatment. It depended on how his health progressed.

He also tells them that Yurio needs to drink regularly, and to make him try sipping small amounts of water as frequently as possible. Also, the sick teen needed to take a break from his skating practice, to let his body rest.

(Yuri swore he saw stars spark in Yurio's eyes when he heard this)

Yuuri says he's planning to pull an all-nighter to stay with Yurio in place of his family (apparently he somehow knows that Yuri's mother is overseas while his grandfather is sick and in another hospital) and asked him to go home with Makkacchin. Yuri declines. Of course, but then Yuuri points out that the said dog was probably already bored to death waiting outside since the hospital doesn't allow pets and Yuri didn't have any other choice but to obey.

He barely gets any decent sleep though.

As soon the morning comes and the first rays of sun knock on the glass windows, Yuri packs his mind and his heart and he's planning to go to the hospital by hailing a cab. Viktor's wailing on the floor since he's banned from going with him, which is really taking a toll on his nerves. Yuri doesn't hide his relief when he finally steps outside and closes the door right on his snoot because God knows how annoying Viktor can be. Especially when he using all his might in doing so.

When he gets there, Yurio (to be honest he doesn't think the teen deserved the stupid nickname anymore. Yuri has a very good idea of who actually resides in his real body) is still asleep on the bed. Yuuri is nowhere to be found.

He pulls the chair back and sits on it. At first he just sits with his back stiff as board. He perks his ears in search for any unwanted eavesdroppers and when he deems he finds none, he turns his head to left and right before whispering right in the teen's ear.

"Katya. Shhh, Katya."

There's no indication the teen had heard him. Well... It's not like he didn't expect that. If the one possessing his real body is indeed his beloved cat, Katya, Yuri knows how well she loves a nap.

Yuri jumps in surprise when a pair of hands slap onto his shoulders. He wonders if it’s because of Viktor's body that—probably has something to do with muscle memory or something—he doesn't spit a string of creative profanities like he usually would.

Yuri glares at the culprit who only giggles innocently, his brown eyes dancing with mirth behind blue-rimmed glasses.

He can't stay too mad for long because Yuuri kisses his cheek as an apology.

Yuri hates the butterflies in his stomach.

"You're early," Yuuri points out and Yuri has a hard time responding because the way Yuuri rips the plastic wrapper off the sandwich in his grasp keeps violating the replay button in his mind.

"I, uh, worry?" he tries.

Yuuri crooks a smile at him as he takes a bite of his sandwich and casually drops down into Yuri’s lap. Yuri's heart stutters.

Oh. My. God.

"You're so sweet, Viktor," Yuuri giggles again. He looks happy. His cheeks  have a healthy pink in them and the muscles slowly move as he chews his breakfast behind his hand in modesty. He smells delicious in the mix of fresh water and lemon soap.

"Don't worry," Yuuri says after he swallows, "Yurio’s fine, and I already told Yakov what happened. He's giving us two days off."

"Only the two of you?"

"Yes."

"Lucky bastards."

Yuuri laughs heartily. He chews another bite before asking about his precious poodle, already changing the topic.

"Did you already walk Makkachin?"

No, Yuri did not. But Viktor is intelligent enough to open an unlocked door of his own goddamn house and he is welcome to walk himself to his heart content. Though he's a genius if he realizes nothing good could coming from a dog walking alone in busy street.

"Yes I did."

"That's good," comes Yuuri’s muffled answer.

They somehow talk about everything yet nothing at the same time. From the most insignificant things like Yakov's balding head, to jump techniques and back to the bald jokes again. He never knew he could laugh this much, it's frightening actually, because he doesn't feel like himself and he's not even talking about the body-swap.

He’s beginning to sound and act more and more like Viktor.

(And more than anything, that's probably the real danger.)

 

* * *

 

Yuri comes home feeling beaten dumped like trash. His feet ache from the brutal practice Yakov had vigorously set him and he longs to soak himself in Yuuri's hot spring back in Japan. He makes the bath water particularly hot as a poor substitute.

He recites everything that had happened that day to Viktor after he towels himself dry and changes into clean clothes. About his failed attempt at drawing the truth from Yurio, about his worries to the probability that their behavior become more and more alike to their host.

(A revelation to which Viktor’s reaction was priceless)

 

 

* * *

 

The next day Yuri kicks Yuuri's ass back home.

Yuuri has bags under his eyes and he looks even more tired than before to the point people could mistake him as a patient rather than a visitor. Yuri bets he didn't get anywhere near enough sleep.

"You can leave Yurio to me, just go home and sleep." He says and Yuuri finally agrees.

Yurio looks much better than the last time Yuri saw him. He's awake and propped up with pillows against the headboard of his bed, with his eyes set on a certain page of a cat magazine he clutches close while enjoying music from the headphones. It seems the teen hasn't noticed him yet.

"Katsudon, I'm hungry. Buy me milkshake. Vanilla flavor."

"Are you even allowed to drink that?" Yuri asks in mocking tone. Yurio looks up. He pulls his headphones off.

"Oi, old man."

People say, like owner, like pet, but this little shit, his cat or not, is getting on his nerves.

"Can we talk about your whiskas," Yuri crosses his arms on his chest, " _Katya_."

Yurio stiffens. Yuri feels smugness crawl on his chest, it's wonderful.

"W-wha-what do you mean?" Yurio—no, Katya runs her eyes to the corner of the room, to the blanket pooled on her hips and realizes she has no outlet to run to. 

Yuri pulls the chair back. It screeches aloud. He drops himself down onto it. "Don't play dumb. I know you are Yekaterina. Katya. A cat in a human body."

Katya grasps the magazine, it crumpled under her strength.

"Don't be afraid. I know because we're in the same boat," Yuri says, gentler this time, it wouldn't end well for him if she felt cornered, "Anyway I'm not Viktor Nikiforov. That old man stuck in a dog's body. I'm Yuri Plisetsky. Or to make it easier, I'm your owner but I'm stuck in Viktor's body."

Katya blinks. She looks at him dumbfounded.

"Really?" she asks, "You are really my master?"

Yuri's smile is thin but a smile nonetheless.

"Yes, I am and for your information it does make sense alright? You're in my body. I'm in Viktor's. Viktor's in Makka's and the dog..."

"He's in my real body," Katya scrunches her nose in discontentment, "I hate dogs. Especially him. He speaks too much. And he wants to walk a lot."

Yup. There's no way that the cat is not Makkacchin. The ever hyped up poodle owned by the legend Viktor fucking Nikiforov.

"He always telling me to change the food. Whiskas is so good. But he prefers Royal Canin, ugh, he even made me eat them to prove him it is. Though in the end I end up here..." she keeps muttering.

Wait.

"Telling you?" Yuri backpedals, "You mean, like, he talks?"

Katya shakes her head, "That's not it. He's meowing. But I understand him."

"You still understand cat's language?"

"And any other pets in general," she nods.

"You understand dogs too?"

Katya nods again and Yuri brightens. He may have just found a perfect translator for Viktor.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by: Misty_keenly [(shout your love pleasee <3)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_keenly/pseuds/Misty_keenly)
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and lovely comments on previous chapter <3

 

 

 

When Yuri brings home Katya and Makka-cat, Viktor is the happiest person alive. He reunites with his beloved Makkacchin and apparently he's elated when he finds out he can communicate with him and they don't stop filling the house with their noise,  Katya occasionally contributing with her own snarky remarks.

Yuri hadn't thought about it before, but seeing Viktor like this, he realizes Viktor must’ve been lonely. After all he’s stuck in the body of a dog and can barely interact with anybody and, much to his own surprise, Yuri feels sorry for him.

Belatedly, Yuri's aware that Yuuri is not in the house, which he decides to ask Viktor about.

"He's at the convenience store," Katya translates.

To be honest, there's no need for Yuri to pick Yuuri up at all. He's probably already on the way home anyway but Makka-cat and Katya will probably need to stay the night and Yuri wants to be with Yuuri as just the two of them as much as possible.

He can't find Yuuri in the convenience store he usually goes to or any places Yuri thought he should be. Yuri finally resorts to fishing his phone out. He unlocks the screen (thank God he had Viktor show him the right passcode) and calls Yuuri, who picks up on the second ring.

_"Yes, Viktor?"_

"Where are you?" 

_"I'm on the shore. Near the cathedral."_

"I'm coming over there."

Yuuri okays him but doesn't hang up, so neither does Yuri who finds himself counting on Yuuri's relaxing breath as he strides to where Yuuri is, leaving a clear trail of footprints on the sand. When he arrives, Yuuri's sitting on the groyne in the tranquility of the poor lit coastal area with the grocery bags next to him, his eyes staring at the glittering horizon where the sun just kisses the sea. His expression almost shatters Yuri’s heart as he hangs up his phone and puts it back in his pocket and, as if there's a thread tugging him, he inadvertently closes the distance between them.  

"Hi," Yuri says, suddenly awkward, as if he doesn't know why he's sitting shoulder to shoulder with Yuuri. Yuuri turns to him as he slips his own phone in his breast pocket. His eyes are clear as he looks at him curiously, the wind playing in his hair.

Oh, Yuri thinks, the tears he thought he just saw were probably only a trick of the light.

"What are you doing?" he asks, after a pause.

Yuri notices that there's a lilt of a lopsided smile in his lips, as if he's making fun of whatever’s in his mind. He points towards the skyline, "I'm making a wish."

Yuri doesn't exactly believe in superstitions but he still wants to correct him, "Aren't you supposed to make a wish on the stars?" _Or is it shooting stars?_

"That's the thing," He says, swinging his legs "But sometimes when I can't wait that long, the makeshift ones will do for me."

Yuri wonders what Yuuri could be wishing for when he already has a perfect boyfriend, a career he loves and a bright future, but he can't just blurt out whatever he has in his mind. Even with Viktor's body that would be too intrusive.

The sky is getting darker and the two of them rise to walk home.

* * *

 

When midnight comes, the world shifts.

It's too weak to be earth shattering but it's enough to wake him from his slumber and it’s as if it’s strong enough that he can almost feel it as if it vibrates against his mind. He doesn't quite understand the meaning behind it.

He does in the morning though.

It happens while he’s brushing his teeth. The door opens with a bang and Katya tackles him in a hug, almost choking him.

"Katya! Stop! Can't breath!"

Katya pries her hands off but when Yuri sees at her too-bright smile he realizes Katya is no longer Katya.

Yuri gargles slowly and then spits the water out of his mouth. All the while he never takes his eyes off the teen.

"Viktor?" He tests. Or is he Makkachin?

"Yes," Viktor, who now possesses his body, answers enthusiastically, he's practically vibrating, "Yes, Yes I am Viktor."

Oh Lord...

"How? When?" Yuri says, in disbelief, "What about Katya?"

Viktor blinks slowly. The thought probably just came over him. "Ah. You're right."

Viktor makes his way out of the bathroom and starts calling to their pets, Yuri follows him. They find their respective animals on the sofa.

"Okay, let's get this straight," Viktor says, hands on hips, "which one of you is Katya."

The cat meows. The dog barks. Viktor furrows his brow.

"Um, I take it back. Which one of you is Makkacchin?"

The dog barks. The cat stays silent.

"I take it that they’re back to their original bodies." Yuri concludes.

"Seems so."

Viktor looks as if he'll die if he doesn't share his excitement and promptly tackles Yuri for the second time that morning before leaning away with a huge grin on his face.

(It's super creepy actually, since Viktor's now in his body) 

"I wanted to kiss you but it's too weird kissing my own face so I think I just have to find Yuuri before we go to practice. Oh and I never knew I would say this but I kinda really miss Yakov."

Yuri feels dizzy all of sudden… and then he just realizes what Viktor just implied.

"Don't you dare kiss him with my goddamn face you old man!"

 

* * *

 

 

Fortunately Viktor didn't kiss Yuuri but he's hogging him to himself and it really freaks out the entire rink.

"What happened? Did Yura hit his head this morning? Oh, I know! He's probably still sick. Yakov! Listen, you probably need to give Yura two more days off—"

"Shut up, Mila. He skates fine and he looks fine, so he's fine," comes Yakov's answer. Apparently there's a big difference between Mila's and Yakov's definitions of fine.

Yuri pulls Viktor away when they're on break.

"What are you doing?" he hisses, "You'll make him suspicious."

Viktor blinks at him innocently. "Are we supposed to hide it from him?"

Yuri wants to bang his head against the wall. "You and your pathetic excuse of a brain. Let me remind you, he's not going to believe us, he'll probably freak out."

Viktor shakes his head. "It's going to be fine. He won't believe me because I've been pulling too many pranks on him, but he will believe you, or at least, me in your body. Ah, I’m genius, that's totally right! Why don't I tell him right now?"

Yuri wants to scream 'No, don't!', because it means his current dreamlike life has to come to an end. Yuri tries to stop him but Viktor's already making his way  Yuuri.

"Yuuri! There's something I need to tell you—"

The world shifts again. This time much much stronger than the last time. It slams right into Yuri's skull mercilessly and he loses his sight and control over his body for millisecond. He's halfway from regaining himself from dizziness when he hears a loud crash.

"Yurio!"

Alarmed by Yuuri's cry, almost the entire rink rushes to where Viktor collapses on the ice. Even Yakov moves from the where he was just seconds ago and he'd have slipped on the ice if Georgi were not there to steady him. "Yura!"

"Yurio? Yurio?" Yuuri pats Viktor's cheeks in panic as he puts his arm around him, letting him lean against his chest. He looks queasy when he sees a bright red line dripping from his forehead. 

It's blood.

Yuri kneels beside the two.

"Is he alright?" he asks.

Viktor blinks his eyes open slowly. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief.

Yakov's voice thunders and the circle around them immediately breaks. "I'm going to count to three and I need all of you beside Yura and Yuuri back to practice. One. Two..."

Yuri knows with his current body he's no exception to Yakov's warning, but he can't just leave. Not yet.

Viktor seems to understand this so he smiles at him, a stark contrast against his paleness. Yuri leans down so Viktor can whisper on his ear.

"It's okay," he says, voice hoarse, "I'm fine. It seems I am not allowed to interfere."

That's all he can hear before Yakov harshly yanks him away.

 


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by: Misty_keenly [(shout your love pleasee <3)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_keenly/pseuds/Misty_keenly)
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and lovely comments on previous chapter <3

 

 

 

 

 

"Wasn't he just discharged yesterday, Yakov?" the somehow sterner-than-Yakov looking doctor with stupid round glasses asks. But behind those stupid glasses, lay the eyes of a hawk. When Yuri looks at him for the first time, he can't help but think he's that type of a doctor that would make children wail even if all he does is stand with a clipboard.

Frankly, he has this aura that could rival even Lilia.

(No. That could not imply something like Yuri actually being afraid of Lilia. Just. No.)

Mila and Georgi opt for this moment to wiggle their way into the waiting room. They look confused when they see Yakov and the doctor having a staring contest.

"What's happening here?" Mila asks.

Yuri, his palm propped against his chin, flatly answers, "World War III."

Mila blinks at him.

Yuri quickly collects himself, "It seems the new doctor is Yakov's old acquaintance. They're saying hello to each other, I guess."

"Oh. And? What about Yurio?"

"He's fine. The wound was shallow so there's no need for stitches. He has a slight concussion but he’s not in danger. He's even allowed to go home today after he gets his prescription."

"Okay," Georgi says but he doesn't quite seem to understand, "but what's happening over there?" he points at the two aged men, "and don't tell me it's some lovers’ quarrel." 

Mila smacks his head. "Yakov had Lilia!"

"Then, it's a love triangle!"

Mila double smacks him. Wow, she loves to smack people. 

"Stop with the nonsense. Just get over with your stupid heartbreak!"

"Actually," Yuri points out, "Georgi hit the mark. The doctor basically fusses over Yakov's incompetence for certain things and Yakov retaliates it's not his business and he was being dick about the fact that Lilia left him."

"What a mess," Mila is beyond amused, "they act worse than children."

Georgi pouts. "Indeed, nothing good can come from a love triangle. It only leaves you with darkness and regret."

Well, while that's too sappy for his taste, he just wants say, "Duh."

A few minutes later Yuri sees a mop of black hair and a blond one in the corridor. Viktor happily waves his hand at them. There's a small bandage on his forehead and Yuuri, who had been walking beside him, looks at Viktor as if he's going to create a supernova or faint on the floor at any given moment. Yuri slowly rises from his position. He curses under his breath.

"Wow he looks so different. How shall I to put it? He seems... positive? I can see whiteness all over him..." Georgi gives his two cents. 

"The doctors probably did something to his head." Mila adds distractedly.

The two look at each other.

"Hell, they probably did the same to other patients."

"You're right. Oh no, it's a conspiracy!"

Viktor tugs at his arm when he's close. 

"Why is everyone acting weird today?"

"Let me kindly remind you in case you forgot, you're Yuri Plisetsky. And the number one rule is: don't smile."

Viktor looks at him with eyes that only can be described as horrified.

"That's impossible! How can you even live like that?! How can you never smile?"

"Listen, Viktor, I do smile—"

"There's something wrong with your head."

Yuri turns his attention to Yuuri.

"Everything alright?"

Yuuri still has this confused look on Viktor. "Supposed to be."

Viktor tugs his arm again. His voice is still cheery. "Yurio, I need to talk to you."

"Huh," Mila queries, "did you just called Viktor ' _Yurio_ ', Yura?"

"No, I didn't," says Viktor without missing a beat, "You must've heard it wrong."

Yuuri looks troubled as well. "I heard it too."

"Haha, Yuuri. You too? Then I probably said it. Sorry, it was my fault. Seems I’m still dizzy enough to call someone my own name."

Yuri swears Viktor did that on purpose. 

"Well, Viktor, let's go to somewhere else. I need to speak to you alone." With that, he is pushed from the corridor but not before he catches Georgi muttering, "Did Yuri just call Japanese Yuri ' _Yuuri_ '?"

The moment they're outside, they search for a shadowed place by trees that might protect them from the glare of afternoon sun.

"So, what did you want from me?" Yuri asks carefully. Viktor looks at the sky for a moment. There's still his trademark smile on his face but it’s controlled. He shifts his gaze to Yuri. Half his face still hidden by the shadows.

It's unsettling. Honestly. Partly because he's being scrutinized by his own face. Probably. He feels chills prick on his nape. It's like he’s meeting a doppelganger.

"I did say I wanted to talk to you about something. So let's talk."

"Yes, sure get to the point already. We’ve all basically abandoned practice without Yakov's consent."

Viktor smiles a secretive smile. "You're right. Then I will ask you about something, is there anything you need to tell me? Or to Yuuri?"

Yuri’s wary at the ambiguous question.

"I’m not sure about what that’s supposed mean. Is it something to do with our current issues?"

"No, it's not. It's personal. I just want to know. That's all."

"Okay.... Well if I have something to say then I’ll tell you. Isn’t it what I always do?"

Viktor laughs. "Now that you mention it you are actually right."

Yuri's brows furrow.

"Viktor, about the fall, did you feel something... well I don't know how to put it but it's like something shifted..."

"Yes. I felt that too. And you know what? It reminds me of something. Yurio, would you believe me if I said this happened to me before?"

Yuri's eyes widen. "It did?"

"Yeah. Not exactly switching bodies but still, it's similar."

"What do you actually want to say Viktor?"

Viktor's mouth forms a thin smile. "I —"

Viktor chokes on his breath, wheezing for a moment. Yuri immediately comes to his aid. "Viktor? Viktor? Are you okay? _" What the fuck is going on?_

Viktor crouches down, hands on his folded knees. His face becomes pale.

"It's okay," Viktor says urgently, "but I maybe need to throw up."

Yuri waits until the color brings life to Viktor's face again.

"Better?"

Viktor nods.

"Well, don't push yourself too hard. If it's something you can't say then don't."

Viktor massages his forehead. "But I need to tell you."

"It's okay. You don't have to."

"No, Yura, you don't understand!" Viktor whines. Yuri shuts his mouth as Viktor lifts his palm to him.

"Ugh, I think he's erasing some of my memories. I'm sure I knew what I need to tell you but then it's just... not here."

" _He_?"

"Yeah," Viktor looks up at him, "He. The one who triggered this crazy switch."

"Somebody did this?" Yuri can't help but ask, incredulously.

"Yeah," Viktor pulls a deep breath, "Well, at least he didn't erase everything, so I'll just tell you what now I know. So listen. First you are being tested right now. Although for what purpose, I don't know, but watch out for your surrounding, that's way you might have higher chance of passing. Second, you have to end this by approximately..." Viktor tries to remember. He clicks his tongue, "49 days," Viktor whispers, "Yeah. 49, that's the time limit."

Yuri is still contemplating how to digest this piece of information. Does Viktor know how surreal he sounds right now?

"Okay" Yuri says instead, drawing a neutral line, "49."

Viktor nods, his face serious. Then he raises an eyebrow. "Tell me, what would that make today?"

Yuri counts to his head. The first day is when Yuuri first kissed him, second is when he met Viktor and the chaos happened. Third and fourth when Katya got poisoned and had to be put in hospital. "It's the fifth day."

"That means you have 44, that should be plenty," Viktor smiles.

"Plenty," Yuri snorts, "but what happens if don’t pass the test?"

Viktor shrugs. "You get punished or something, probably?"

"What the fuck! That's totally not fair. And wait, is it only me?"

"I think so. I guess. Since I passed it already, though I don't know how."

Yuri scowls. "This is crazy."

Viktor smiles. 

"I know, but try to not get killed."

* * *

"You're going to sleep over?" Yuri asks in disbelief, but when he sees the big suitcase next to Viktor it proves it more than anything. "Like, really?"

Viktor beams. His smile is the glory of the sun and it's too much. "Yes. And this probably will help you since with me being here Yuuri will try to hold himself back. I know you're not comfortable with my love life and Yuuri's boldness," Viktor laughs at something from reminiscence, "Poor, Yura. But don't worry, Viktor Nikiforov is here to save the day!"

Yuri's mouth sets into a tight line.

_If only Viktor knew..._

Yuuri walks up from the kitchen, he greets Viktor with a polite smile.

"Hello Yurio. You look fine."

"Hello Yuuri!" Viktor smiles back with a hundreds the times force. Yuuri stiffens. His smile freezes. His eyes land on everything but him.

"I..." he says awkwardly, "I'm going to the kitchen. Again."

Yuuri walks away and disappears behind the door.

"And Yurio," Yuuri calls, head suddenly pops out from the doorway, " We're glad having you stay with us."

Yuuri disappears again. Viktor's smile lightens the whole room. Yuri wants to face palm. Viktor really needs to stop that stupid smile while he is in his body. He's going to give somebody aneurysm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 chapters huh? I thought this series will hit >50 chapters or something so I updated like crazy haha well since this is now shorter and I have a set target I will take my time to update (2 days for each chapter?) Aaaah you all being so nice to me and I made friends and I almost don't want to end thissss. Ily you're the best of the best <33333333333333333333


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by: Misty_keenly [(shout your love pleasee <3)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_keenly/pseuds/Misty_keenly)
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and lovely comments on previous chapter <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

Viktor is a sun child. He tickles people with his infectious smile. He is kind and adored by many. He is what someone would look up to. A role model.

The first few days Viktor snuggles into his and Yuuri's life with no effort at all. Like he was made to be there (Which he is) He smiles to Yuuri at any given chance. Even though at first Yuuri looked at him like he was going insane, he now accepts him, welcomes him like a missing puzzle piece. (Which isn’t far off the mark) 

Yuuri doesn't stop and stare when Viktor beams anymore. He doesn't asks Viktor if he's alright or if he hit his head this morning. Yuuri doesn't talk much to Yuri anymore. Instead, he seems to be enjoying himself with Viktor more than with Yuri. He probably already put a finger on what's going on, though. Probably.

Yuri doesn't blame Viktor at all, he can't, everything: Yuuri's smiles, Yuuri's affection, Yuuri's fond gaze, even Yuuri himself was Viktor's in the first place. Yuri is only a borrower. It's only a matter of time before he returns them. And he understands why Yuuri loves Viktor. Yuri's not blind. Viktor has the brightest heart and compared to Viktor, Yuri's barely shines. His is dim, barely flickering, barely alive. A dull twinkle in a sea of darkness.

 

 

Still, Yuri is restless.

Everything shows just how much Yuuri loves Viktor for who he is.

It breaks him a little inside.

* * *

 

 

 

 

(He's lost. He can't win. He can'tcan'tcan'tcan't—

 

 

(Shut up.)

 

* * *

 

In the most vulnerable moment, when his eyelids as heavy as stones and his throat itchy from the long slumber, Yuri sees a dream. It reminds him of his first time he kissed Yuuri. The kiss of lovers. Gentle. Kind. Warm. Comforting. The difference this time, Yuri notes, is it's not from his point of view. It's from third person. He sees Yuri Plisetsky kissing Yuuri Katsuki on the lips. Eyes shuts. Arms in each other. A perfect image of—

 

 

Oh

It's not a dream.

This is happening.

Everything makes sense, then. It's not Yuri who kisses Yuuri, it's Viktor, in his body.

 

 

Yuri flees before either of them catches him.

 

* * *

 

 

He hugs Katya - who is in Makkacchin's body, courtesy of the latest switch - tighter to his chest. He scrolls on his Instagram, liking posts blindly. He tries to not care. To look aloof. To look as if his heart wasn’t just shattered in pieces.

He feels the mattress dip as a pair of warm arms envelope him from behind.

"Viktor," Yuuri still calls the wrong name it makes Yuri want to tell him to fuck off, "Viktor I know you saw that. I'm so sorry."

Yuri remains silent. Yuuri's voice is wet and broken and Yuri doesn't have the heart to drive him away, even if it hurts him in the process.

"Please don't hate me, Viktor."

So Yuuri really is still oblivious huh? So he’s still Viktor to him? The only person in the universe he really loves?

It's actually easy. So easy it's actually laughable why Yuri didn't consider it sooner. Yuuri loves Viktor so much. A few words from him could destroy everything. His trust, his love, everything. If Yuri says 'I don't need you anymore,' will Yuuri leave Viktor?

If Yuri says 'I don't love you anymore,' will Yuuri stop loving Viktor?

Will Yuuri choose him, Yuri Plisetsky, instead?

Yuri doesn't think so.

So...

So why not become Viktor instead? If Viktor, in his body, is dead, he would have Yuuri all to himself. He may lose his real body but it will be worth...

Yuri claws the dark thought out of his mind. Kills it without any traces left. Yuri feels horrible. How can he thought such a thing? How can he... to a dear friend?

Yuri muffles his cries behind his fist. Yuuri hugs him tighter. He feels droplets of tears dampen his thin sweatshirt from where Yuuri's face leans against his back. Probably thinking it's his fault why ' _Viktor_ ' is crying.

Oh Yuuri, ever the oblivious Yuuri.

Katya whines at the discomfort of her owner.

 

* * *

 

"I'm going to switch us back for good. Tell me more clues, Viktor," Yuri says after he gulps down the water in his bottle. Viktor looks at him for a  moment.

He smiles. "You know, Yuri? Your body is flexible. I mean, you did ballet right?"

To show his point, Viktor bends his waist down while he does a perfect split on the floor. "It's just," Viktor says breathy, "I'm not feeling comfortable on some areas. Like this, this and this" Viktor respectively points the place behind his knee, his calf and then thigh.

"It's growing pains," Yuri has had them since the GPF in Barcelona, it's nothing important, "so what about it? You’ll help me?"

"Help you?" Viktor chuckles, "I'm afraid I can't tell you much about growing pains. From what I experienced you probably need—"

"Not that, you fucking moron," Yuri huffs, "It's about the switch. Can you tell me something than 'try more focus on your surroundings'? Hell, I don't even know what should I have to focus on!"

Viktor blinks at him, "I’m sorry..." he finally says, "I really can't remember."

Yuri sighs. He skates away. Yakov is calling to him. He says he needs him to show what he has to do for his free skate. Yuri waves him away, telling him he still doesn't have any inspiration yet. Yakov's voice booms across the entire rink but it's nothing new.

Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Yuuri skating in his direction. Yuri turns away. Probably hearing Yakov's wrath is so much better—

"Viktor," Yuuri calls, his voice louder than usual, "Viktor can I talk to you?"

Yuri jams his hands in his training pants’ pockets. Ignore him, his mind commands. Ignore ignore ignore—

Yuuri clamps a hand on his elbow. He hears him whisper, "Please."

On the opposite side of the rink he sees Mila and Georgi looking at them curiously. Yuri waves his hand at them. "Mila! Georgi!"

He shakes Yuuri's grip off—

 

* * *

 

 

"You're breaking his heart," Viktor says to him when the sky outside is pitch black with next to no stars.

Viktor's face—his face—looms over him casting a shadow on his face. Viktor's tone is not accusing, instead it sounds exasperated. So Yuri thinks Viktor's not angry. At least not yet. It's still safe.

Yuri doesn't sleep with Yuuri tonight. He takes the sofa in the living room. It's two in the morning but Yuri has this feeling in his gut no one in the house already asleep.

He snorts at Viktor.

"Not my fault," he answers lazily, "You're lucky l lasted this long."

Viktor's smile is sad when he speaks his next words, "You're right."

"Anyway," Viktor is already back to his usual self before Yuri can pry out what that look means, "If my gut’s telling the truth, we probably need to be ready for the next switch. Maybe tomorrow if not tonight, I mean, this morning."

Yuri fiddles with his phone, checking for the date. "Are you telling me we’ll switch every four days?" 

"Probably. Since the last time the gap was four days before Makka and Katya switched bodies."

"You have a point here."

Viktor's eyes are what you would describe as mischievous.

"You know, Yurio? You already stayed long enough in my body. Next time you’ll probably switch with Makka or Katya."

Yuri puts a pillow over his face, "That's fine. Being animals sound less troubling."

Yuri wants to smack Viktor's head since he has guts to laugh at him.

"Tell me that when you switch with one of them, I bet you're going to regret it. Though, now I wonder... About Katya, she skated to play your character right? But she's basically a cat... how come?"

Yuri shrugs. "She told me she just did what my body usually did."

"Oh, I've heard it before, it's muscle memory, right?"

Yuri grunts his agreement.

"So... About you saying we were probably become more and more alike to the host's behaviour, that’s not real?"

"I can't say much," Yuri admits, "The thing is, at that time I was confused. I don't know who I was. I thought I was you."

"You still think we'll lose our original identities if we're staying in another's body too long?"

"I'm not sure about it. I think it depends on—wait, why are we having this talk now? Go away Viktor. Let me sleep."

Viktor laughs. "Because I'm a nice guy so I tried to cheer you up."

Yuri dumps the pillow on Viktor's face. "I don't need your pity, Viktor!"

Viktor still laughs. "Fine. Fine."

Yuri hears the movement of skin on parquet floor. He hears Viktor yawn as he twists the doorknob to the spare room.

Before Viktor clicks the lock shut. Yuri calls him, "Viktor."

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss him?"

There's no immediate answer so Yuri takes a peek at where Viktor is standing.

Viktor's expression, if anything, is secretive. From the glint in his eyes to the curl on his lips.

"I wonder why myself."

The door closed shut.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by: Misty_keenly [(shout your love pleasee <3)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_keenly/pseuds/Misty_keenly)

 

 

Yuri relishes the tickling sensation of the sand on the soles of his feet. His toes curl where the grains scrap on the skin. It feels itchy but he doesn't make any move to remove the dirt off. He hears the murmurs of the earth, of life, from the hushed voice of humans, of the seagulls' cries, to the howl of the wind. From the corner of his eyes he sees Katya—still in Makkacchin's body (and yes, Viktor's theory about switching bodies in four days can fly out the window, thank you)—hides herself from the chase of the waves. She backs away until her rear leans against the seawall. She hates water, that's understandable.

The vibrations in his back pocket breaks his train of thought, he lazily fishes his phone out.

_'Viktor, can we talk? Please?'_

It's Yuuri.

The reflected light of setting sun on the screen glares in his eyes. The words barely visible but he still makes out the desperation behind them. They claw at his heart until it bleeds, another fresh wound.

The phone vibrates again.

_'Viktor you know I can see the blue tick'_

' _Meet me at the shore tonight. I'll wait for you, so please come'_

Yuri's fingers hovers over the screen. 'I’m already there' he wants to type but changes his mind and shoves the device back into his pocket instead.

Yuri finds his way to the groyne he and Yuuri visited days ago. He sits on it with hands in his pockets. Katya trots to his side and silently hops to his lap. Yuri welcomes her with a loose hug to her belly. He doesn't know for how long he sits there, splitting his attention between various Instagram posts and nonchalantly caressing Katya's fur, but if one thing’s for sure, it's long enough for the sky to turn dark with mauve and midnight blue colors. 

Yuri feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns his head and sees Yuuri with a tight smile.

"Hi."

"Hi," Yuri pats the place beside him. Yuuri complies and sits on the spot.

"Aren't you cold in that?" he asks as he tightens his jacket. Yuri curls his lips.

"I'm Russian." Yuri jokes half heartily. Yuuri plays along.

"...Right."

The silence hanging in the air is suffocating.

"You know, this reminds me when we were in Hasetsu. Except the sky is too dark here..." Yuuri says, trying to break the tension. He has a small smile on his lips at the reminiscent. "...You asked whether I want you to be my father figure or a friend."

Ah. This again. Why always Yuuri has to talk about Viktor? Yuri has zero desire to know.

"You even asked if I want you to be my lover—"

"Yuuri," Yuri calls, having enough. His voice barely betrays what he actually feels, "if you stop calling my name just for tonight I'll forgive you for whatever you've done."

(Don't call Viktor's name again, Yuri begs silently)

Yuuri looks at him with confused eyes and Yuri stares back at his dark ones, carefully not to let any emotion slips.

"If you do. I'll forgive your mistakes. All of them," Yuri emphasizes. Yuuri is silent for a few seconds before he gives him a small nod.

"Okay," he almost whispers.

That's said, Yuri will forgive all of Yuuri's mistakes at hurting Yuri (intentional or not). Yuri will forgive Yuuri so long Yuuri won't call Yuri 'Viktor' (since he has enough being someone else)

(Ironically, from Yuuri's perspective, it's Viktor who says that he will forgive him for kissing another guy, and Yuri knew Yuuri would take it that way)

(But that's fine though)

Yuri smiles. He feels his heart is constricted at the forced act. So he dips to the nearest tranquilizer. His choice falls on Yuuri's lips.

He kisses Yuuri like he drinks water. Small sips first before taking everything in a single gulp. When he parts their lips, tears drop on Yuuri's cheeks.

Yuri tilts his head, leaning on his hand.

"Why are you crying?"

Yuuri sniffles. He bits his lip. "I don't know. It's just.. It hurts."

(Of course it would. It's a goodbye kiss after all. Yuri already made up his mind. He will end his crush)

Instead, Yuri says, "That's stupid."

Yuuri blinks at him. The salty droplets clinging to his eyelashes finally falling down, chasing the wet path on his face. He is probably dumbfounded at his words. Probably because Viktor never insults him like Yuri does, but Yuri doesn't care. Just for tonight, he want to be himself.

Just for tonight, he wants to live in a dream.

Yuuri lowers his gaze to the ground. Yuri hushes him. He props his chin with his fingers and kisses back. Softer this time. When they're apart, Yuuri gives him his most vulnerable eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Yuri whispers back, "It's fine."

(He’s partly saying so to himself.)

 

* * *

 

When they're back home, Yuri immediately looks for Viktor. He meets him at the kitchen feeding his pet.

"I'm going to tell Yuuri what's happening. I'll really try this time so that fucking airhead won't have any choice but to accept."

Viktor looks at him with unreadable eyes. He slowly rises from his spot.

"Where's Yuuri?" he asks aloud.

Yuuri's head pops out from the doorway. "Did I hear my name called?"

"Yuuri," Viktor trots to his side, "can I borrow Yu—Viktor for a moment? I need him to drive me to buy painkillers."

Yuuri looks flabbergasted. Still not used to Viktor being so polite in Yuri’s body. He stutters, "I-I'm sure we still have some. You could use ours."

Viktor shakes his head. "I already checked. It's empty."

"Oh," Yuuri's face grows concerned. "Well, then. Sure."

Viktor grabs Yuri's arm, dragging him outside, snatching the car keys on top of kitchen counter. "Bye Yuuri. We'll be back for dinner."

Yuuri waves back. "Be careful."

"Viktor I can't drive," Yuri says urgently when he's sure they're not within Yuuri's earshot, tugging his arm. But Viktor's grip is secure. 

"I know," Viktor says, jaws tight. He opens the garage, walks right to the car and shoves Yuri onto the passenger's seat. "But I can."

Viktor circles the car and takes a seat on the driver's seat. He turns the engine on. "And we need to talk."

"Talk? Is it something we can't tell to Yuuri? Can't we just do it in the house?"

Viktor slowly pulls the car out onto the road, eyes concentrating. He sucks on on his lip.

"We can't. Yuuri doesn't like violence."

"Wait, what?"

Viktor ignores him. He keeps driving, letting the car cuts across the night, passing some areas that are still familiar to Yuri. The car finally stops and Yuri finds himself surprised that he ends up on the shore for the second time tonight.

"Why are we here?" Yuri says as he slips out of the car.

"This is a nice place for a talk," Viktor says simply but he keeps the distance with a car between them.

"Okay, let's talk then." Yuri walks towards Viktor but the said man takes a few strides on the reverse direction. Yuri stops. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I need this car as my shield when we're having this talk."

Yuri stares at him.

"...okay." Yuri folds his arms on his chest. "Now, speak." 

Viktor bits his lip. "Well…" he says but then shuts his mouth.

"Well?" Yuri queries.

"Well, don't be mad okay?"

Yuri narrows his eyes. "What is it?" 

"Promise you won't mad at me first!"

"Are you a kid?" Yuri sighs, "I won't. Now spill!"

 "Actually I lied to you." Viktor says sheepishly, he drags every words as if he's speaking his sin to a man whose cookies he stole.

Yuri arches a fine eyebrow. "About?"

"About the entire body-switching things"

Yuri's body goes rigid. "What?"

Viktor has this weird pose that looks like a self defense in karate. He practically yells, "Look, now you're angry!"

"I'm not angry. I'm confused. What do you mean? What lie?"

"You sound angrier!"

Oh Lord. Yuri massages his forehead. ...Okay, so Viktor said he's been lying to him. But about what? Yuri tries to remember any particular things Viktor ever said.

"About the time limit, the 49 days, it's a lie?"

Viktor nods.

"There's no time limit?"

Viktor shrugs his shoulders.

"About you experiencing this before? About this evil guy who control this fucking bodies switching?"

"Lies, everything is lies"

"About the 'don't-interfere-or-you-will-got-knocked-on-the-skull-by-mysterious-force'?"

"That was acting."

"But you fell on the ice!"

"I know some defense in martial art. Falling without really hurting is easy."

"What about the shifting, you know I felt it too! Was it also your doing?"

"The shifting is outside my control but I chose that moment for the acting.... Yurio? You're mad aren’t you."

Yuri messages his head harder. He takes a deep breath. When he speaks, his voice is steel and controlled, "I'm not mad, Viktor. I just have this really strong urge to punch you in the face right now."

Viktor shrieks. Yuri lurches forward but Viktor is quick on his feet. He jumps on the car, running over the hood, leaving dents in the metal. He hops off and without so much beat he runs to the dark beach, Yuri chases after him.

Thanks to Viktor having longer limbs, Yuri finally catches up to Viktor. He pushes the older man onto the sand on his belly, securing his hands on his back in a tight grip.

"I'm so sorry!" Viktor wails.

He takes a moment to calm his breath.

"Why were you lying?" 

Viktor's wail gradually disappears. He suddenly becomes silent. His next words sound somber.

"I was testing you," he admits, letting half his face press against the sand, "I know you have feelings for Yuuri.

Yuri feels like the blood is draining from his head. "For how long?" He chokes, scared.

"Not too long. It was when I saw you kiss Yuuri's forehead on the first day we switched bodies that I finally understood."

Yuri resisted the urge to feel sorry. But it's hard. So he turns it to anger.

"If you knew this from the very start then why were you not telling me anything!" Yuri asks harshly. His grip on Viktor's wrists tightens. He ignores the older man's wince.

"I told you I was testing you. I tested if you were trying to take advantage of the whole thing."

"You're horrible."

"I know but that's because I was mad at you!" 

Viktor maneuvers his body when the grip on his wrists loosen, kicking him on his torso, not so strong to bruise but enough to bend his balance, catching him off guard. Viktor swiftly takes a few strides back, putting a safe distance between them. Now, Yuri can see exactly what presents itself in Viktor's eyes. There's burning rage and jealously, tinted with a small helplessness.

Yuri is taken aback by such a strong intensity.

"I always hate it when someone gets in the way of our relationship. I'm enough. Yuuri doesn't need anyone else. He doesn't need your—"

"It's not my fault I feel like this you fucking old man!" Yuri screams. "It's not my fault," he cries. He folds his arms and knees, hiding his face in them.

The silence hangs in the air it's heavy. Yuri tries, really tries to keep his emotions intact. But it's useless. Everything he's been hiding floods to the surface. He waits for Viktor to laugh at his misery. Instead, he hears small steps draw near.

"Yura," Viktor says quietly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you—I'm sorry I'm really bad at this."

Yuri feels Viktor's presence as he sits beside him but he refuses to look up. He feels more secure like this, tucks himself in a ball like a pangolin.

"Yuratchka," Viktor calls again, "let me finish okay? You know I tested you, but it was only at first, now I’m giving you a chance."

A chance for what? To end his pathetic crush? To tell Yuuri his feelings so he can be rejected properly? If so, Viktor Nikiforov, you don't need to do anything.

"A chance to be loved by Yuuri," Viktor cuts his train of thought, "and since you're so helpless I'll show you how."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal deep gratitude for those willing to be volunteers (about offering to be my beta reader). Since there's already a few of them I humbly deleted my previous end note.
> 
> And thank you for the kudos and comments on previous chapter<3


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Misty_keenly
> 
>  
> 
> Bratva: Russian Mafia (Please kindly correct me if I'm wrong)

 

 

  
Viktor is out of his mind, at least Yuri thinks so. Did he just, in his pathetic outburst, claim he was jealous? But now what? Surely Viktor doesn't have any intention to let Yuri take his place… Does he?

Yuri doesn't look up, doesn't say anything, the turmoil at being lied to still claws at his heart, still burns, but he's listening.

"You have the chance but, for what I did see these past days, you didn't take it. Tell me Yura, are you afraid?"

Yuri doesn't answer.

"It's okay to be afraid. You're a good kid, Yura. You don't want to snatch other people's happiness from them, I know that much but you need to give yourself credit. You're worth your own happiness."

Yuri laughs and it sounds so broken he bets Viktor winces.

"And being happy, you mean by loved by that fatso?"

"Wouldn't you be happy if he loved you back?"

Yuri replays the question over and over, it ricochets in his mind like broken echo and somehow he can't find answer. Viktor is right, he's afraid. Even a simple daydream of him and Yuuri together is taboo to him.

"I don't love him," he says instead.

Viktor makes a low noise under his breath. Yuri can picture Viktor shaking his head. The silence is short lived however.

"Okay then. Well, I'm sorry I lied to you. That was awful of me. I didn't even realize until recently, thanks to this body swap but one thing you need to know, I'm serious about you and Yuuri."

"Are you dying?"

"What?" Viktor asks, caught off guard.

Yuri finally lifts his head. He searches for Viktor's eyes with his own green ones. He can't find another reason why Viktor even consider such a thing.

He didn't think much of it when he threw the inquiry but now it falls like a dead weight in the space between them. What if it’s true?

"I don't know," Viktor gives him yet another very peculiar answer, "I mean, no one really knows when they’ll die right? I do hope I can manage to live long enough, though."

Viktor's smile is wistful. He looks his actual age for once but Yuri still needs something to convince him nothing's wrong.

"You don't have any terminal diseases?"

"No, I don't."

"Do you have bratvas chasing you?"

"God forbid. But no."

"You don't plan on suicide, right?"

"Why would I? I have Yuuri. My life is wonderful."

"That's the thing, you have wonderful life with Yuuri, but then why would you, what was it again? You intended to give Yuuri to me?"

Viktor laughs. Not so much mockingly, instead it's strangely genuine, which is absurd.

"Oh, Yuratchka! I know you're cute, but not this cute!"

Yuri's left eye twitches.

When Viktor is calm again he throws his hands onto the sand, neck craning to the night sky.

"Well, I suppose I understand why you're asking. I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"Not at all."

Viktor smirks at that.

"For your information, I never intended to let Yuuri go."

"Then why—"

Viktor holds his hand up, palm facing him.

"What I'm trying to say is, we," Viktor points his finger to him and then to himself, "share Yuuri.

There's several things really really wrong with what Viktor just said. First of all, Viktor is known for his jealously, second, Yuri knows he's crazy about Yuuri, third, what makes Yuri stand even remotely equal to Viktor for him to even suggest that?

"You're insane," Yuri blurts out whatever comes first to his mind "And a real idiot. You may be his fiancé, but you don't have the right to tell him who he can be with. Katsudon doesn't even love me, why he would accept this nonsense?"

"He would." Viktor assures. Yuri snorts.

"No, Yura, believe me he would. This is exactly why I proposed the three of us being together." Yuri hasn't decided he believes Viktor and the older man knows this so he pushes harder."Yuuri is weak to temptation." Viktor says with a frown as if the words hurt him physically.

"But not to just any temptations," Viktor continues, "it only works when it's about something he really wants."

"Something he really wants," Yuri parrots, "is he interested in a threesome?" Yuri asks seriously. He never thought Yuuri had a kinky side. However before he dwells too long, he is rewarded by Viktor's burst of laughter.

"No, Yura, no. He's not interested in that. He's interested you." Viktor jabs at his chest. Yuri frowns. Him?

"Remember yesterday? You asked why I kissed Yuuri. Actually I was, well, testing him. And he let me. He let you kiss him. Get the point? Why would Yuuri let anyone kiss him when he already has me?" Viktor locks his gaze with Yuri's, "He's desperate. He isn’t afraid of you. But he already has me and he doesn't want me to leave, so he pretends he has no feelings towards you."

"You have a sick habit for testing people," Yuri bites as a poor effort at hiding the spark of hope in his chest. Viktor sucks his bottom lip before smiling.

"What else I can do? I am only human. I have doubts. I have fears. And sometimes, I need answers. And I'm going to have them no matter what."

"I'm still not convinced," Yuri admits as he grabs a fistful of the pale sand and lets it fall through his fingers. The grains catch the rays of the moon as it seems to dance through the wind, "We know you're not a saint, Viktor. If it's about Yuuri's happiness I know you're stubborn enough to say you can provide it for him with just you alone. Really, what do you want in return?

Viktor thins his lips. As if he's already prepared for this.

"Truthfully, I don't want Yuuri to leave me either. I know he won't. But still, sometimes I can't believe in forever. And at those times I keep imagining he'll dump me for someone he thinks better of. So I do what I can do. I can welcome you into our circle if it would prevent him from leaving me. I admit it won't be my ideal sort of happiness but for Yuuri, I can try."

Yuri catches Viktor twiddling the ring on his finger, seeking assurance, probably from his silly vow on a night in Barcelona. Suddenly Yuri is aware of misery howling in his eyes. They're bare to see, if anyone would squint just a bit more. Viktor is desperate. Though, on Yuri's part, his desperation doesn't make any sense. What makes Viktor think Yuuri would leave him? The idea alone seems so absurd.

Yuri shifts his attention. If... If he accepts what Viktor proposed, what makes the three of them, then? Triangle lovers? Yuri can't help but reminded by what Georgi said, nothing good can come from a love triangle. And indeed, from a rational perspective that is true.

"It won't work with three people."

"You're probably right. But we can try at least."

"But, Yuuri will reject your idea."

"That's also not impossible, in fact, he’ll probably need a lot of convincing… but I'm sure he’ll accept in the end."

"We're eight years apart. I am a kid to him. I’m too young."

"And yet he’d let a kid kiss him on the lips? I doubt it. You're more mature for someone your age than anyone I’ve met so far. You faced the problems running in your family like adult. You're strong, Yura, and Yuuri sees you as a man."

"He doesn't even like me. I'm always being a dick to him. And I don't think I can stop."

"Yuratchka, don't belittle yourself."

By now, Yuri is a wreck, a crying mess. He folds his hands on his eyes. His voice becomes smaller and smaller.

"He's going to convince himself he doesn't deserve us."

"And that's our job. To change his mindset."

"He'll think it's ridiculous."

"Possibly. But who won't?"

"We're going to be jealous. Of each other."

"Definitely. But I know that's only because we love him as much."

"Really?" Yuri doesn't have any voice left, only hoarseness in his wet throat. "Am I allowed to love him?

That's the most vulnerable thing he’s ever asked. He can't stop the tears, the sobs, the ragged breaths, the longing, the pain, the seemingly vain hope. His heart is a mess. He's going to kill Viktor if he's only playing words.

Viktor's grip on his shoulder is firm and reassuring.

"Silly, everyone has the right to be happy."

 

* * *

 

  
Viktor and Yuri are back home much later. They thought they'd be late for dinner but Yuuri, ever so sweet Yuuri, is loyal even when his nose a breath away from the cushion on the sofa and his eyes are wide. He smiles at their return and gladly reheats the meal.

(and if he's aware of the puffiness on Yuri's eyes, he doesn't comment on it.)

They chat like old friends. All warm and comfy. For the first in a long time, Yuri's heart soars.

Before Viktor heads back to his temporary room, Yuri tugs his attention.

"If Katsudon loves me, can you tell me how? You did say you'll show me, after all." Yuri speaks without having eye contact. The pink is high on his cheeks. Viktor suppresses the urge to chuckle.

"You're tired, Yura. It's better I tell you tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"So long as you promise me."

"I promise," Viktor says it like it comes from the bottom of his heart, so Yuri thinks he can live with it. He only needs to wait a little bit longer.


End file.
